Akane' Fear
by Tsunamichirag
Summary: Akane was hiding her fear but for what?


Ranma and Akane were on their way to school as usual bickering with each other. Suddenly Akane stopped when she heard the words "an uncute tomboy would never make a good wife". It was not Ranma shouting at her. She looked around to see who said that to her. She ran in the direction of the sound. Ranma didnot see her running back as he was trying desperately to get away from Shampoo who had been waiting for him. Akane was stunned when she heard that sentence again and noticed it came from a shop selling TVs. She found that there was a show going on and the sentence was from the show. some people were standing around and started commenting about it.

"She could not get into his heart by showing her skin" said one. Another said "the only way to get into a man's heart is thru his stomach" and other said "instead of getting his heart she would end up getting his life if she continue to mallet him like that." Akane was thunderstruck. She was so sure that they had been talking about her.

Suddenly she heard Ranma calling out to her. "Akane, where are you. Idiot." He found her standing near the shop and went to her. He had heard that dialog before but didnot react as it was not new to him. Akane's face was full of emotions. She was trying hard to control it which was about to erupt. She didnot know whether it was fear of not getting married or sorrow of knowing the truth or just plain anger.

Ranma shut his lips tight seeing her face. He just said "Let's go to school. Its getting late." He turned and walked towards School behind Akane. to make sure she didnot run again. In school, it was a normal day for Ranma except for that Akane she was too quite. She avoided him purposely. But she tried to be normal with her other friends, her mind working on what she heard that morning. She tried to find out how her other girl friends were. She coined the game of Hobby listing. Some told reading books, embroidery, knitting, singing, and even cooking.

When it came to Akane's turn a girl told, "Wait Akane, let's guess it. Uhm... its Sparring. Aint I correct?"

And everybody started laughing. Ranma listened to the whole thing and realised what had happened to her. She was fighting back her tears. Luckily the break was over by then. The rest of the day sped fast for everyone but Akane. Akane was some what relieved when she heard the bell of school closing. She ran fast out of the School with Ranma hot in pursuit.

She stopped and said, "Ranma go away. I want some time for myself. Tell Kasumi I may be late for dinner."

Ranma stood still without moving he had no intention of leaving Akane alone. But Akane still controlling her emotions with just tears in her eyes said, "GO AWAY." He started walking back and Akane started running.

Ranma was sure she would not look back and started following her. He went to the dojo after seeing Akane sitting under the bridge and crying. He knows if he opened his mouth now it would end up even worse than this. At the Dojo he found Kasumi and told her everything right from hearing that dialog.

Kasumi, "Oh God! I better go and console her. Poor thing. She needs someone right now." She started heading for the door.

Ranma stopped her and said, "I want to be the one to console her Kasumi. She avoided me the whole day. Even when she spoke she didnt look into my eyes. I think I am the reason for her problem. She was afraid that I would .."

He stopped in the middle Kasumi " She thought you would not marry her. Is that what you wanted to say Ranma. I know you care for her. But are you sure you love her. You both seem to fight a lot." 

Ranma "I fight her because i dont want my emotions to be seen by her at his time. I want to be out of this curse before I confess my feeling towards her. I know she loves me. We just dont want ourselves or others to know about it yet." He went towards the door as he poured cold water over him, but stopped by Kasumi. "I would like you to take this flask of hot water and this cookies for Akane." He thanked her and went to find Akane.

He thanked her and went to find Akane. She [Ranma went and sat beside Akane whose eyes were swollen due to tears. 

Ranma gave her the cookies and as Akane was so hungry she took it without a word. But started crying again as the cookies tasted so good and the fact that she could never make tasty cookies made her even sad. 

Ranma, "Do you feel like talking to me Akane?"  
In between her sobs, "I could never make such tasty cookies Ranma." 

Ranma said , "At times it is not the taste but the effort and feeling put to making it is far more important." pouring hot water from the flask over him. 

Akane was dumbfound. She didnot expect those words from Ranma. Although she knew he cares for her she never expected such words from him at all.  
The sun was dipping into the water and it was a lovely sight with pleasant wind blowing, drying her tears. She had dreamt of such evenings of being with Ranma, but never thought it would happen.

After a long silence she asked, "So if I cook, would you eat. It will take a long time before I cook a good food." 

Ranma looking into her eyes, "Well, 'Life long' is a plenty of time for anybody to learn to cook tastily. Ofcourse, in the beginning days of our marriage, we may have to spend a lot on medical expenses. But eventually our children would be having a tasty meals, I hope." 

Akane's face grew reddish red. She could not breathe. "Did he mean what he said?" "You always call me Uncute-tomboy-thickwaist. How could you possibly marry such a woman?, thinking he would really say he thinks her as a beautiful girl. 

Ranma stood up and said,"Akane you know me. I dont lie." and started running to the dojo.

Akane's face was still red but with anger. She shouted "Ranma, wait till I marry you. I'll torture you daily with my cooking. I better start from tonight." and started running after him.

Ranma was relieved to see her back to herself and was smiling to himself as he heard what she said. " Yeah Akane, I love to be tortured by you" he thought.  
But he shouted, "you better catch me first to torture me." 

Kasumi was very happy when she saw both Ranma and Akane entering the house smiling. 

She asked what happened. Both said, "Nothing." 

Akane went to Kasumi and said, "Kasumi, i am sorry for worrying you. And I want to cook today."

On that note everyone was shocked. "Hey, dont worry everyone, I want to cook for only one person.

Kasumi, please make sure you cook a lot 'cause i am very hungry today."

Kasumi went to kitchen and Ranma started to escape to Ukyo's for dinner.

But Genma, Soun and even Happosai, sprang on him and tied him to a pillar. 

Later, everyone was having a wonderful dinner. All that could be heard was praises for Kasumi and Ranma's pleads to Akane to stop choking him with her food. He was pleading for mercy. But Oh no!, he is not going to get any today


End file.
